


Have dinner with me?

by Prettyunique



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story about Ray K and Fraser.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe when it's finished I'll write a better summary, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll take that air now, please”

Fraser looks at Ray

“You ok?

Ray doesn’t answer

“Is something wrong?”  
“Yes...No, not for me...um, you want another game”  
“Ray, you can tell me anything”  
“Yea, probably” whispers Ray  
“What?”  
“Nothing” Ray replies

Fraser looks at Ray

“It’s nothing”  
“Ray I’m your partner, what can’t you tell me?”

Ray sighs and puts the cards down

“You may think differently of me when you hear it”  
“Have you killed someone?”  
“No”  
“Broken the law in anyway”  
“I mean I stole something when I was 6. But I felt so bad I took it back to the shop”  
“Then nothing you say is going to make me think any differently towards you”

Silence

“The truth is...I’m not straight, I mean if I was honest I’d say I was bisexual”  
“Ok”  
“Thing is I like you, a lot and I’ve been meaning to ask you...pretty much since the first time I met you...”  
“Yes”  
“Yes?” asks Ray  
“Yes”  
“Did I even ask a question?”  
“I like you too I feel the same way”

Ray smiles

Fraser and Ray kiss, the kiss soon turns passionate

“You want to...”  
“Um...”  
“Right, Francesca is coming back isn’t she” Fraser replies  
“I can’t really get up right now anyway”

Fraser looks at him  
Ray looks down and then back at Fraser.  
Fraser reaches out a hand, Ray takes it and Fraser pulls him up.

“What about the kids?”  
“Dief, watch Meg”

Dief barks

They go into the Lieutenant’s office  
Fraser kisses Ray then pushes him on the sofa

5 minutes later  
Ray slams his hands on the sofa as he reaches orgasm

Dief barks

“S***”

Seconds later Francesca walks in

“What are you two doing in here?”

"We're..." Ray replies  
“Fraser...Um...I brought you a coffee”  
“Thank you kindly”

They all walk out the office  
Ray starts whistling the song ‘Close to you’  
Francesca looks at him

“What?”  
“Why are you singing that song?”  
“I think you’ll find I was whistling” replies Ray

Fraser takes a sip of his coffee

“You must be getting some”

Fraser coughs and spits out a little

“You ok?” Francesca asks  
“Fine, just...went down the wrong hole”  
“Well...”  
“Why can’t I just be happy?”  
“Because it’s you, Ray...must be that girl you were in love with. What was her name?”  
“Luanne” Fraser replies

Ray looks at him  
Fraser mouths the word ‘Sorry’

“It must be her...that’s why you came to me for advice on love”  
“I haven’t seen her in weeks”

Silence

“Fraser?”  
“Huh?”  
“Be honest its Luanne isn’t it?”  
“I...”

Fraser shrugs his shoulders

“Not Luanne then, since you haven’t seen her in weeks...who can it be”

Silence

“Well this conversation is, truly entertaining to me. I have to visit the little boy’s room”

Ray leaves

“What did he say?”  
“About what?”  
“Love”  
“Something about is your first impression set in stone”  
“And you told him?” Fraser asks  
“Just be yourself”  
“Well, I think that was good advice”  
“Really?”  
“I mean generally, not in a he took it and now he’s seeing someone way”

Ray comes back

“I’ll find out you know”  
“Good luck with that” Ray replies  
“Are you saying that ‘cause you’re not seeing anyone or because I’ve never met her”

3 weeks later

Fraser and Ray are at a restaurant

“How you feeling?”  
“Better now that I have some food in me”  
“Maybe I should have taken you home”  
“Ben, I’m good, I got it out”

Silence

“Seriously, it was a relief cry”  
“If you’re sure”

Ray nods

“Oh did I tell you what happen on my trip”  
“You said it was uneventful”  
“Mostly it was but, the most entertaining thing happened on the plane”  
“Tell me more”  
“There was a group, I’m guessing some kind of choir since they didn’t stop singing. One girl jumped up which caused the girl in front to spill her tea. It ending with the teacher flat on her butt”  
”Really?”  
“I think I heard her say...”

Ray says something in French  
Fraser smiles

“What does it mean?” asks Ray  
“It means s*** in French"  
“Well you learn something new every day”

Ray takes a sip of his coffee. Ben is looking at him

“I love you so much”

Ray stops sipping and swallows


	2. Chapter 2

“I love you, too”  
“Good ‘cause that could have been tres awkward”

Ray follows Ben’s eyes to the table behind him  
A couple are sitting on the same side and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Do you wish we were like that?”  
“What?”  
“Touchy feely”  
“If we were touchy feely people would know about us and that’s not what we want right now”  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“Ray...”  
“No, really if Vecchio was here and safe. Is that what you’d want?”

Silence

“Sometimes...I know you love me even before you said it. It’s just there are times when I think to myself ‘If he held my hand right now it would make my day...sorry”  
“Don’t apologize for being honest”  
“Yea, but...”  
“No, seriously I kind of figured. It’s not like I’m shy or anything it’s you’re my first”  
“You’re first gay relationship”

Ray nods

“So how do you usually act in a relationship?”  
“I would say that but 10 times more” replies Ray  
“Ray is not the only reason why you’re not doing that with me?”  
“I don’t know, I love you so much and I don’t want to mess this up”  
“Well, if you want to act even 1% of how you act in a relationship it’s fine by me”  
“Noted” replies

2 weeks later

Ray and Fraser are in station

“Here let me”

Ray button’s Fraser

“You don’t have to do this you know”  
“I know, it should be fun I haven’t been to gay bar in Chicago”  
“You mean ever, you don’t have bars in Canada”  
“You must thing we live in the dark ages”

Ray shrugs

“Will I do” asks Fraser  
“You’d do if you were naked but I don’t think that will work”  
“It will when I get back”

An hour later  
Knock on the van

“Ray what you doing here?” asks Steve  
“Thought you guys might be hungry”  
“Ooh yes please” replies Andy  
“So, how’s it going?”  
“Bad” replies Steve  
“Very bad” replies Andy  
“No one seems to believe he’s gay” says Steve

Ray smiles and looks at the monitor

“Are you a cop?” asks Danny

“See” says Steve  
“He’s a Mountie who can’t lie, you do the maths” Andy says  
“This is ridiculous, we have to pull him out “  
“You’ve worked so hard to get this guy, years” replies Ray  
“You think I don’t know that”

Silence

“Is that you’re jacket?” Says Ray

Andy nods

“Pass it”  
“Why?” asks Steve  
“I just want to look at it”

Andy passes him the jacket

“Ray, what are you doing?” asks Steve  
“I’m just wearing it”

Ray opens the door

“I’ll be back...don’t pull him out till I get back, ok”

Ray leaves

“My jacket kind of suits him. I might tell him he can keep it”  
“What because if you give him you’re jacket he’ll let you give him a blowjob”  
“It could happen” replies Andy  
“No, because Ray’s not gay”  
“Yea, me either”

Back to the monitor

“Babe, I’m so sorry I’m late”  
Ray kisses Fraser

“He’s done that before”  
“I think you’re barking up the wrong tree” replies Steve  
“Not with Fraser I’m not. You’ve seen how he gets around women”  
“That means nothing”  
“10 bucks say’s I’m right”

 

Back to the monitor

“What are you doing here” Fraser whispers  
“I thought you could use the help”

“Dan was just asking me if I was a cop”  
“I hope not considering the stuff we get up to” replies Ray

“Look at him he’s gone red” Andy replies

  
“How long you two been together?” asks Terry  
“Almost a year” replies Fraser

30 minutes later

“Wow, it’s true what they say, time flies when you’re having fun” says Ray  
“Want to have some more” Terry asks  
“What do you have in mind?”

Terry takes out some pills

“I’ll give you a couple of these for a fee”  
“How much?” Ray asks  
I usually charge a dollar for 5 but I'll give you 8"  
“You got yourself a deal” replies Ray

The door burst open

“Don’t move, Terry Elliot Smith I’m arresting you on 45 counts of manslaughter 11 counts of attempted manslaughter” says Steve  
“I’m innocent”  
“We’ll see about that” replies Steve

They all walk to the cars

“Wait, so you two are cops?”  
“I’m a mountie actually”  
“Ok, but you two are still a couple”  
“No” replies Ray  
“You were so convincing”

The police car drives off

“Good work, Ray”  
“It was a team effort” replies Ray  
“You two do make a great team”  
“I have to agree with that” says Fraser  
“Oh, Andy here’s your jacket”  
“Keep it”  
“Thanks, but...it’s ok”

Silence

“What are you doing right now, me and Steve are going to grab a beer”

Fraser gives Andy a look

“Oh thank you but I think I’m just going to go home”  
“Another time, then”

They all get in their cars  
Andy stops Fraser

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to step on any toes”

Fraser looks down

“I mean with Ray”  
“I really have no idea...”  
“You two are dating, right”  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me”

Fraser gets in the car

“What was that about?” asks Ray  
“I think you’re secret admirer knows about us”  
“Oh man”  
“Don’t worry I don’t think he’ll tell anyone”  
“Really? You think we can trust him”

Fraser nods

“So, that’s what it was about before”  
“I guess”  
“Hey, you know I only have eyes for you”


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months later

 

Ray walks into the Consulate as Ben puts the phone down

 

“What’s going on?

“School trip”

 

Ray looks at him

 

“Apparently their teacher Mrs Kane thought it would be educational to bring them here”

“Ok”

“Which is fine but then she had to go fall over and break her coccyx”

“Oh my God is she alright”

“Yea, she’s fine that was the assistant teacher she’s on her way back. In the meantime I’m stuck looking after Ten 7 year olds”

“Ten? I counted nine”

“What?”

 

Ben leaves the room

 

“Rosie, there you are”

"What's up there?"

"A few bedroom, that a few celebrities have slept in"

“Has the Queen of England ever slept up there?”

“No, but Courtney Love and Elton John have”

“Who’s that?” she asks

“That’s depressing”

 

They go back inside

 

“You ok?” asks Ray

“Sure”

“Ben”

“Yea” Replies Fraser

“Do you want some help?”

“Please”

“Ok kids...”

 

They continue making noise

Ray whistles

 

“Thank you, don’t leave this room without telling Ben or myself,...who here has been to a concert?”

 

 No hands go up

 

“Well, you’re in luck, I bet none of you knows someone who can play guitar”

 

A hand goes up

 

“Wendy”

“My brother plays guitar and he’s in a band”

“Aren’t we all...well my friend Ben here is not in a band but he’s pretty good”

“I’ll play as long as you sing”

“Oh I...”

 

The kids start chanting ‘Sing Sing’

 Ben comes back 5 minutes later with his guitar

 

Ben starts playing ‘Make you feel my love’

After the song everyone cheers and chants ‘more more’

 

“Ok any requests?” Ray asks

“I like ‘Your song’

“EJ?

 

Ben nods

 

“Rosie this is Elton John”

 

An hour later

 

“Well that was fun”

“You’re a natural”

“Yea, the singing lessons came with the dance lessons”

“I meant with the kids”

“Oh”

“But listening to my boyfriend sing is very sexy”

“Oh really?”

 

Ray leans forward

 

“Not here”

“Come on no one is here”

 

Someone clears their throat behind them and they jump apart

 

“Sir I...”

“My office” replies Thatcher

“Yes sir”

 

Thatcher leaves and Ray mouths the word ‘Sorry’

 

“Before you start, I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong and I’m not going to apologize for kissing my boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yea, you did see what we were doing just now”

 

She looks at him

Ben stands to attention

 

“At ease...so you’re...”

“Gay yes”

“And that’s why you didn’t call me back, not because we work together”

 

Ben shakes his head

 

“Well that makes a lot of sense”

 

Thatcher starts busying herself with some papers on her desk

 

“That’s it?” asks Ben

“Yea, that’s it”

“You’re not going to sack me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You at least have to write me up”

“Let’s just pretend I didn’t see anything and we’ll keep it between us”

“Thank you”

 

Ben goes back to Ray

 

“Is she going to sack you?”

“She’s not sacking me” replies Ben

“No?”

 

Ben shakes his head no

 

“So what is she going to do?”

“Nothing”

“Nothing...What’s the catch?

“There isn’t one”

 

3 weeks later

 

Ray walks into Ben’s office with two coffees

 

“Thanks”

 

The phone rings

 

‘Hello Canadian Consulate Constable Benton Fraser speaking...Lucy, are you prepared for the weekend...what...you’re kidding...I’m really sorry to hear that...The kids will be disappointed...I wish I could but I have to work...I really don’t...’

 

Ben looks at Ray

 

‘Actually, Lucy let me call you back’

 

Ben put’s the phone down

 

“No”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say”

“I heard kids, disappointed and I have to work. I know I’m not going to like your question”

“The kings of kings youth club is having an annual camping trip. And Lucy has to visit her mum suddenly. She really doesn’t want to have to cancel because they’ve been looking forward to this all year”

“Kings of Kings? That’s the deaf club”

“Yea, you went with me a couple of times”

“I don’t know Ben”

“Come on give me one good reason”

“I have plans” replies Ray

“You have plans with me”

 

Ben looks at Ray

 

“Ben don’t give me that look”

“What look is that?”

“Stop it”

“Stop what?”

“Fine, just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes”

“Thank you, I think you’ll have fun”

 

A week later

 

Ray walks into the Consulate

 

“Fraser’s not here” Thatcher tells her

“Oh”

“Didn’t he tell you?”

“He didn’t know I was coming. I was going to surprise him”

“He’s probably at the station with Ray”

“Vecchio? He’s back”

“Yea, don’t you two talk?”

“How long has he been back?”

“3 days”

 

The door bell rings at Ben’s place

 

Ben hugs Ray

 

“Ray what are you doing here?”

“I wanted...”

“It doesn’t matter. Come meet someone”

 

They go to the sitting room

 

“Ray this is...Ray”

 

They shake hands

 

“Nice to meet you”

“You two” replies Ray

“You look nothing like me”

“That’s what I said”

“Didn’t you say you had some beer here?”

“Yea, it’s in the fridge”

“It’s not that non fat organic bullshit cause that tasted like piss”

“It’s not it’s...”

“Stella, I brought some before I left”

“You want one too?”

“No, I think I‘ll just go home. It was a long trip”

 

Ray leaves

Ben follows

 

“You ok?”

“Yea, just tired”

“I didn’t tell Ray about us”

“Right”

“I didn’t tell him because I thought we could tell him together”

“Oh”

“You thought I was going to break up with you”

“It crossed my mind”

“Never”

“Ok, I feel like an idiot”

 

Ben smiles

Looks behind him and kisses Ray

 

Vecchio looks at Dief and puts his hand to his lips


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Ben looks at his watch

 

“Expecting someone?”

“What?”

“That’s the 6th time you’ve checked your watch”

“Oh...Ray said he’d meet us here”

“I’m sure he’s on his way, call him”

“Nah, it’s not a big deal”

“Clearly it is” replies Vecchio

 

Ray walks in

 

“Sorry I’m late”

 

Vecchio watches them hug

 

“I tell you I’d be so happy if police work didn’t include the paperwork”

 

They both sit

 

“Ok well can’t put this off any longer”

“Wait, you’re going to do this now?”

“Yea, unless...”

“No, no go ahead”

“Ok...um...Ray remember last night when you asked if I was seeing someone”

“Benny it’s ok, it’s none of my business”

“I am seeing someone”

“Ben don’t torture yourself I know who you’re seeing”

“You do?” says Ray

“Yea, and I’m happy for you”

“You are?”  Ben replies

“How did you know?” asks Ray

“Saw you two kissing. You know you two should be more careful if you don’t want people knowing about you two”

 

Ben looks at Ray

 

“I guess we don’t mind people knowing about us now that you’re here” says Ben

“So I’m the reason you haven’t told people”

“Technically yea” Replies Ray

“You really don’t have a problem with it”

“It wouldn’t matter if I did as long as you’re happy, and you seem happy both of you. “

 

Ray smiles

 

“So, should we order”

 

Ray calls over the waitress

 

“Hi Ray put any bad guys away today” she asks

“A few”

“Well that makes me feel safer. Karaoke tonight should I put your name down”

“Come on Annie, you know the answer to that” Ray replies

“One of these days I’m going to get you to sing”

“Never”

“You’re new”

“It’s a long time since I’ve been called that”

“Annie, this Ray”

 

They shake hands

 

“Nice to meet you”

“And you”

“We’ll just have 3 specials” says Ben

“Coming up“

“Thank you kindly”

“That never gets old” Annie replies

 

Vecchio watches Annie walk away

 

“You know what I’m going to change my order”

“Oh, sorry I should have asked let me...”

“It’s ok I’ll do it” replies Vecchio

 

“So, Annie you must get guys singing that tomorrow song to you 50 times a day”

“Understatement of the year”

“Really?” asks Vecchio

“Yea, and I have to stand there and grin like it’s the first time that’s happened”

“That must piss you’re boyfriend off”

“Don’t have a boyfriend”

“Oh I’m sorry fiancé”

 

She shakes her head

 

“Husband then ‘cause there is no way someone as beautiful as you is still single”

“I feel like that’s a line, but I like it”

“So no one special in your life”

“Just Brian”

 

Vecchio looks at her

 

“My dog”

“Oh”

“He’s a 6 year old Boston Terrier. I’ve had him since he was born”

“Would you maybe want to have dinner with me?”

“I’d love too”

“I mean if it’s ok with Brian”

“I think he’ll be fine. He tends to like the things I do “

“Good to know”

 

 

THE END


End file.
